ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign 1 • Chapter 06
Meeting the Triads The short sea voyage is an ordeal for the party, as none have been aboard a ship before and the winter seas are rough. However, they stay close to the coast and reach Winterport in short order. On the massive docks of the city, they are greeted by the dock-master, who sends word to Earl Wentworth Gild once they mention that they're on the queen's business. While they wait for the earl to receive them, the party asks around the docks for the triads, trying (and failing) to remain subtle in their inquiries. They are directed to an inn along the coast which has some ties to the gang. They go to investigate there, but are met with nothing but glares and silence. Determining that the summons from the earl would not be coming that day, the party decides to stay at the ramshackle inn for the evening. That same night, they are all ambushed in their beds by hooded thugs. Though they attempt to fight back, they are outnumbered and quickly subdued. Namfoodle attempts a daring escape and nearly gets away with it, leading the thugs on a merry chase around the inn, but eventually he too is captured and knocked out. They all come to in a lavishly decorated office, face to face with Madame Saí, the beguiling mistress of the Drowner Triads. The madame very charmingly offers them a drink, asks them a few questions, and threatens to have them killed and their bodies disposed of if they don't answer with the truth. They oblige, providing enough details to tickle her curiosity. She offers to smuggle them into the city of Imrafel on the coast of Samarkhet, where the shipments were made from. The price is a favour to be called in at a later date, and a significant amount of gold. She informs them that the ship would leave in a couple of days, and that they would be sent for when it was time. They are blindfolded and taken away, released at the inn where they were kidnapped. The next day, they are taken to meet Wentworth Gild who very pompously offers them any help they require but seems more interested in trying to buy the weapons they are wielding than actually providing any assistance. He does provide a few details about the political turmoil in Samarkhet, and the reasons behind why trade from the Elven Empire to the Mordael Emirate is not legally permitted under the terms of the Triskele Treaty. The party asks about the triads, who Gild insists are beneficial to the economy of the city. Over the following day, the party explores the city, partaking in the perpetual market and fair. They also find a larger and more welcoming inn near the docks, and enlist in a brawling competition later that evening. They spend the evening at the inn, eating and resting. While participating in the brawl, as well as partaking in one too many rounds of drinks and a few games of dice, they encounter an enigmatic tiefling by the name of Nemeia, who is deeply curious about them and eventually offers to join them, becoming the fifth member of the party. Custos ultimately wins the unarrmed brawl after a close final bout against Castiel, and the party goes to bed. The following night, they set off by longship towards Samarkhet, captained by a veteran smuggler by the name of Ralla. He warns them that the winter storms in the Sunken Straits would make the sea vicious, and his words prove prophetic as they hit a brutal storm a few days into the voyage. Staying alive by the skin of their teeth, battling against towering waves and lightning bolts that threaten to crack the ship in half, they manage to survive the storm, and a later encounter with a Rusalka that almost drowns Castiel. Eventually, tired and battered, they sight land and the sandy dunes of Samarkhet, where the war torn city of Imrafel sits by the coast, seemingly peaceful and blissfully unaware of any danger.Category:Story Category:Campaign 1 __FORCETOC__